


Don't Say No

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [28]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: People don't understand why Alex isn't jealous of his wife dancing with another man. Why should he be when the other man is his best friend?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Don't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Dance AU' or 'getting something in the mail'.

"Jefferson tried to get a rise out of me," Alex announced his arrival at Eliza's practice room. He didn't even bat an eye at John's presence as he balanced Eliza on his hips. "Again."

As John carefully set Eliza on her feet, she asked, "What did he say this time?"

"He's running out of ideas," Alex told her, greeting her with a soft kiss. "Taunted me about you and Jack dancing together. Apparently, he'd seen a recording of one of your rhumbas."

John chuckled as he joined them, kissing Alex as well. "Well, we _do_ get carried away when we practice that dance."

"So I can taste." Alex licked his lips, glancing between his lovers with a speculative gleam in his eyes. "I know _I_ find it... inspirational."

Eliza slid into his arms, winding her leg around his hip and kissing him again, slow and deep. He groaned, sliding his arms around her waist to cup her ass. John pressed against Eliza's back, supporting her as she wound her other leg around Alex as she trailed biting kisses down Alex's neck. This allowed John to kiss Alex over Eliza's shoulder, strong arms wrapping around husband and wife, keeping them both close.


End file.
